The present invention is directed to a carton assembly machine and more particularly to a carton assembly machine for a two-piece corrugated shipping carton. It is relatively common to ship the lid or cover in a flat or folded condition. Prior to further processing of a carton, the lid or cover must be unfolded and placed on the base of the carton.
In some point-of-sale type cartons, a rectangular carton base is open on the sides so that the consumer may see the product without removing the carton from the product.
Machines for assembling cartons have been known in the art.